


The burdens we carry

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Slave, Sexual Assault, Slave Niall, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Niall is quiet and distant, and is also holding a dark secret.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The burdens we carry

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based around louis and Niall, just to warn there are some triggers which some people may find upsetting. X

There was something wrong with Niall. His master Louis and his best friend prince Zayn knew there was something wrong with the Irish slave. He was quiet, distant and not as active as he usually was. It had been going on for a few weeks now and whenever either master attempted to speak to the boy, he would either change the conversation or insist he was tired. Not even Liam, Zayn's slave, could find out what was wrong. This had Louis worrying and over thinking, he just wanted his boy to be better again. 

One day, Zayn and Liam came round to visit Louis and Niall for a catch up and maybe finally finding out what was wrong with the boy. Louis was in his room, looking over some papers when Zayn and Liam came in. "Where's Niall?" Zayn asked when he said hi to Louis. "He's with his tutor, I just had to do some work. Actually he should be finished by now." Louis said noticing the time. "I'll get him if you want while you're finishing." Zayn offered and Louis just nodded, not thinking much of it. Zayn told Liam to sit and wait while he want to fetch Niall, not knowing what he will see.

"Please stop." Niall begged as his tutor once again touched his privates, the slave was now crying, this had been going on every time he saw his tutor and Niall couldn't do anything to stop it. "Now, now. You have no right to tell me to stop." The tutor said as he played with Niall, he had been enjoying touching the slave as if he were his own, he knew the slave wouldn't tell his master, he had been telling the boy that if he told anyone what was happening, he would be sold.

"It's so good to have you. I can imagine being in your lovely hole. Bet you would let anyone fuck you over and over again." The tutor said as he played with Niall even more, making him hard as Niall just cried, feeling disgusted as he got harder, just wanting this to to stop. Suddenly, it stopped as Niall looked up and saw the tutor staring up in shock as Niall noticed Prince Zayn was at the door.

Zayn saw everything, he saw the tutor touching Niall as he cried, he saw the pain and fear in Niall's eyes and it took all of Zayn's willpower not to hurt the tutor. "Oh, Prince Zayn." The tutor said letting go off Niall and moving away. "I'm sorry it's just," "Quiet!" Zayn demanded as he pressed a button at the side of the door, a few seconds later, two guards came into the room. 

"Arrest this man and take him to the palace prison. Don't take your eyes off him." Zayn commanded as The guards took the tutor away. Zayn calmed himself as he went straight to Niall, who was crying out loud. "Niall it's ok, he's gone now." Zayn said as he tried to calm the boy down. "He said, he said I couldn't tell anyone. I'm so sorry." Niall said through tears. 

"Niall listen to me." Zayn said as the slave looked up. "This is not your fault, I saw what he did to you." Zann thought for a moment. "I'll take you back to your master, you'll need to tell us everything that has happened. I promise that no harm will come to you for speaking out." Zayn said as Niall just nodded, wanting to be with his master.

Zayn had took Niall back to Louis, he told his friend everything. Louis was torn between being worried for Niall and wanting to find the tutor and hurt. "I could kill him that fucker with my own bare hands." Louis said filled with anger at what this man had done to his slave. "Louis don't do anything stupid, he's been arrested, I saw everything that he did and say, he will pay for what's happened." Zayn said as he saw how upset Niall was, Liam tried to talk to him but he wasn't listening, just kept his head down. 

"Thank you Zayn, god knows what might've happened if you didn't walk in." Louis said. "No problem Lou, just be with Niall, we'll leave you too alone but if you need anything at all, please say." Zayn said as Louis just nodded, all he wanted was his Niall. 

When Zayn and Liam had left, Niall was still quiet, he had tears in his eyes as Louis went to him, how could someone do this to Niall? Louis couldn't help it and hugged his boy, holding him close like he was protecting him from the cruel world. "I'm so sorry Niall, I'm sorry this had to happen to you." Louis said feeling close to tears as well. 

"It wasn't your fault Master, I didn't have a choice." Niall said as Louis made him look at him. "When did this start?" Louis asked knowing he needed to know the while story. "A few weeks ago when you and Master Zayn were busy with the healthy eating project. One day he just started to touch my shoulder, I thought it was an accident at first but then he would touch me again and I'd ask to stop but he wouldn't leave me. He started touching me down there, forcing me to touch him. He told me if I ever told anyone about what he did, then I would be sold off and never see you again." 

Niall started to cry when he finished his story as Louis just stared at him in complete shock, how could he have missed something like this happening, he couldn't even think what Niall has gone through these last few weeks.

"Niall look at me." Louis said quietly as Niall looked at his master with sad eyes. "This is not your fault and I understand why you didn't say anything. I'm sorry you had to go though all of this. I promise you this man will pay for what has happened, he will live to regret what he did to you." Louis said as he hugged Niall close. "I love so much Niall, more then anything else in this world." Louis whispered as Niall held onto his master. 

"I love you too." Niall replied as he held onto Louis as master and slave laid down on the bed. Louis didn't leave Niall's side all night, just wanting his boy beside him. He couldn't have imagined what Niall had gone through theses last few weeks and the fact that he didn't know what was happening made him feel guilty. But that was the past and he promised himself he will help Niall through the pain, he will make sure Niall will get better and get justice for what happened and no matter what, Louis will protect Niall from any more harm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
